


Unlikely Alliance

by BenjiEmrys



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Lowkey Crackfic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, im failing my gcses, no beta - we die like men, wrote this for an english mock paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiEmrys/pseuds/BenjiEmrys
Summary: Detective C. C. Tinsley needs help tracking down one of his greatest enemies, Dr Fear. But when he's met with nothing but dead ends, he turns to an unlikely ally to help aid his case.





	Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially I was doing mock papers for my English Language GCSE and one of the prompt photos was of a mobster/detective in a shady room and so naturally this hellspawn was created!
> 
> I spiced things up a bit more in this because obviously, I couldn't write a full on fanfic in the middle of my exam - as much as I'd like to. But anyways I hope y'all find this somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> Yeet

Smoke filled the room as yet another cigarette was lit by his hand and raised slowly to his lips. Detective C. C. Tinsley let out a ragged sigh as he observed the room around him; the headlights of passing traffic offering the only source of light as it seeped through the crooked blinds. The room in which he stood was desolate, so much so that even the walls appeared to be stripped clean of any sign of hospitality. All that remained was Tinsley and him.

"So," Tinsley's raspy voice broke the silence that loomed over them. The detective never let his gaze escape its target - a man, much shorter than him, yet who possessed so much fight, sat bound to a creaking, oak chair. Sweat staining the tips of his hair to his face as blood slid like a river down his front. Although his head rolled limply against his shoulder, his ears peaked attentively at the sound of Tinsley's voice, willing to take in every word the detective said, for his own gain of course. "Ricky Goldsworth, huh? I've heard a lot about you and your, shall we say, reckless activities?"

Even with his face battered into a sea of purples and blues, an ever-present smirk remained etched onto his features. "Sure this doesn't go against any of your protocols, detective?" Ricky grinned through his words, disregarding all that Tinsley had previously said. "Forgive me if I'm wrong sir, but all of this seems a bit personal to me." The criminal spat and bared his crimson-stained teeth for the detective to see.

Tinsley merely shrugged as he pushed himself away from his refuge against the wall, cigarette falling to the ground with abandon as he did so. He took his place behind Ricky and laid a firm but warning hand against the man's shoulder, revelling in the way he jumped. Out of fear? Anticipation? Excitement? Tinsley didn't know nor did he care.

"You've got some explaining to do, Goldsworth." The detective's grip tightened, not missing the way Ricky tensed yet leaned back into his touch, almost daring him to do more. But Tinsley didn't bite. "I've got years worth of evidence against you and your gang Ricky. Theft, racketeering," Tinsley grit his teeth, "murder. You name, I've got the proof." The detective began to circle Ricky like a shark hunting its prey, feral and hungry, but also patient. Yet Ricky was no mere prey.

"So why don't you use it, eh?" The crook retorted, his eyes never leaving the door in front of him. "Wouldn't it not be easier to just lock me and the guys up for good? You know, be the hero, save society; all of this just seems like it's a little too much for just an interrogation, even for you Tinsley." Silence loomed over them once more until Ricky's face broke into a shit-eating grin. "Unless you need something from me."

Tinsley came to a sudden halt before Ricky, a fire burning in his eyes as he gazed down at the infamous mobster, tied and bound with no escape by his own hand. A war was being waged within the detective's mind, a conflict of morality and pride, a battle between honour and sin - not that Goldsworth could tell of course. Reluctantly, Tinsley reached into the inner pocket of his now bloodies tench coat, watching with a peaked interest as Ricky stiffened in his chair, only to deflate when a small folder was brought into view. Without looking away from the man before him, Tinsley slowly opened the pale beige file to reveal a series of photographs, all of which showed the same, gruesome smile.

"Think you can find him?" Tinsley broke his gaze away from Goldsworth when the man returned the same fiery gaze of his own and instead opted to let the question hang in the air as the shorter male took in the details of the photos. Below him, Ricky hummed a familiar tune softly as he shifted against his own restraints, not hard enough to break free but enough force to at least strain the rope. "Depends," Goldsworth finally spoke, "what do I get out it?" The question was followed by a cocked eyebrow. 

Tinsley would be lying if he said that gaze didn't make his collar feel ten times hotter.

The detective breathed harshly out of his nose and regained his composure before ripping the folder from Ricky's view. "Immunity," he uttered after a pause. "For you only though, even if you got your boys to help you they'll still be wanted men."

"Why only me?" Ricky breathed out softly, his leg shifting out only slightly to brush up against the detective's ankle. Tinsley jumped back, his gaze neutral but a soft rose still painted his cheeks.

"Because I trust you to get the job done," Tinsley spoke as nonchalantly as he could while throwing the disregarded file to the floor. His mistake came when he looked back at Goldsworth and saw that the fiery gaze has never left his eyes, only gotten more heated.

"And say I don't cooperate?" The criminal asked coyly, playful smirk finding its way onto his face once more. "Then what happens, mister detective?" 

"You're dead in the water," Tinsley whispered without a beat, only now realising how close they both were with his hand resting on the back of the crook's chair, using his entire length to lean over his hostage. He could feel Ricky's breath against his throat and it would take less than an inch for them to be flush against one another. One wrong move and Goldsworth could gain the upper hand, or worse, Tinsley could let himself slip into his own desire. But instead, the shorter man just winked of all things.

"Well then," Ricky leaned closer and Tinsley felt himself do the same, after an eternity of just staring at one another, taunting the other to move first, Goldsworth gave in and spoke so low not even the ghosts in the walls could hear. "You just earned yourself an ally, detective."


End file.
